Once
by Zenarchist
Summary: There were a lot of things you only got to do one, and this was one of them


**Once**

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Sue me if you want.

He didn't know how to do this.

He didn't do this.

There was no way that he could do this.

He _had_ to do this.

For him...

For her...

For them.

"You're not the father of Quinn's baby bro" he whispered. So low he wasn't even sure if he said the words out loud. The only indication that they had been said was the paleness of Quinn's face in such drastic contrast to Finn's red one.

He knew it was coming and he waited. The coppery taste of blood filling his mouth was as bitter and painful as he anticipated. He deserved it, he deserved to be hit for his part in this entire thing. Yeah he deserved to be hit...once.

"_Noah Puckerman if you allow Finn Hudson to beat you up, you are a coward. You were clearly inebriated when you made the incomprehensibly stupid decision to sleep with Quinn Fabray. However any well deserved infliction of pain by the parties involved was clearly absolved when you attempted to take responsibility for your daughter. In a valiant effort to protect your offspring you agreed to the whims of the womb. Quinn clearly understood what she was doing from the moment she lied to Finn and told him that the child she was carrying was his, and in light of Mr. Schuester's revelation, the contract that Quinn had you to assume was in the best interest of your daughter becomes null and void._

_Noah all bets are off. She fully intended to give your child to that psycho. Sure Mr. Schuester will make a most excellent father someday, clearly handing over a child to a woman that would lie to her husband, scheme with her sister and doctor, and drug innocent children leads me to believe that Quinn Fabray is a vile human being. She was well aware of Mrs. Schuester's deception when she attempted to have your baby adopted without even consulting you first._

_The only innocent party involved in baby gate is your daughter. "_

"_and Finn" he said cutting her off_

"_Absolutely not. If he actually believed that ejaculating into a hot tub could cause pregnancy then that's his own fault. That and the questionable educational system that allows it's pupils to exist without the proper knowledge of a basic health class curriculum. Everyone has to shoulder the blame Noah. As I mentioned before the decision to fornicate with Qui..."_

"_God Rach. Please stop." he said rubbing his temples. "Cliff notes baby, I just need the cliff notes" he said pulling her into his lap._

_He couldn't even remember how they had gotten here. One minute he was chillin' in his room, the next a breathless Rachel Berry was barging into his room, OK his breathless GIRLFRIEND Rachel Berry was barging into his room, babbling a mile a minute. She was going on about Mr. Schuester's wife and something about his kid. 30 minutes later he was sitting with his head buried in Rachel's neck as she straddled his legs. She pressed he lips to his temple as she rubbed his neck and shoulders._

"_You have to tell Finn. If you have any design's of protecting your rights as a father it needs to be public knowledge that you are the father. I understand what's at stake by doing this, but you have no choice. And Finn will be mad. And you deserve to be hit. Once Noah. You are not now or will I ever allow you to be a Lima Loser. I'm not leaving...ever. I love you. And as the woman I know YOU love I'm telling you that you are NOT a martyr. I know you think you deserved to be beat up, but you will not allow it to happen. He get's one hit, and if he attempts to hit you again you better hit him back. If you don't your badassness becomes non existent." she whispered._

"_OK. Tomorrow I tell Finn everything." he nodded_

"_Little Barbara will be better off with you in her life, just remember that" she felt him laugh against her skin and allowed her eyes to slip closed at the knowledge that everything would be OK._

"_I'm not naming her after Barbara Streisand." he mumbled tumbling her onto the bed. The sound of her laughter making everything a little easier to deal with._

The second blow never landed, nor did the third or fourth. At least not to him that is. The fight was rough and tiring, but as Noah Puckerman sat on the bleachers with Rachel Berry straddling him for all the world to see he smiled. Which considering the quickly swelling cheek, was a bad idea. He couldn't help but exhale, though. It was over. No more secrets to keep.

"You were right" he said as she lightly pressed the ice pack to his face.

"I'm right about numerous things Noah, you hav..."

"About love. I _do_ Love you" he said. She smiled and turned bright red and he knew.

Rachel Berry was a new breed of crazy and for some inexplicable reason she loved him, and for that reason alone he'd make damn sure that he was always there.

For her...

For himself...

For the daughter he couldn't wait to meet...

And for the life he now knew he could have.

A life where it was OK to be himself because he knew that she'd always be there to keep him on track and make sure that little Barbara always saw the real man that he was.

Barbara Streisand my ass, screw that Berry better pick a new freaking name.

* * *

**AN: First fanfic ever. Ever Ever? Ever, Ever, Ever, Ever? You don't have to be nice if you don't want to but keep that I mind.**


End file.
